Backstory
For more detail on the events of the games, please refer to the pages of the protoganists: Quetnin Amell, the Hero of Ferelden, Adrian Reinhard, Commander of the Grey, and Richard Hawke, the Champion of Kirkwall . Dragon Age: Origins, The Beginning Quentin Amell, a gifted young age of Kinloch Hold, is recruited into the Grey Wardens following a misguided attempt to save his friend, Jowan, from being made Tranquil. His first mission as a Warden is to fight with King Cailain's army at Ostagar against the emerging horde of darkspawn, monsters of myth and legend. Despite Quentin's and his fellow Warden's efforts, the Ferelden army loses the battle and is decimated due to the unplanned retreat of Teryn Loghain. The King and all of the Ferelden Grey Wardens, save Quentin and Alistair, perish in the ill-fated struggle. Quentin and Alistair only survived thanks to the timely arrival of Flemeth, other wise known as the Witch of the Wilds, whom they had met earlier in the Kocari Wilds. Setting out on thier new mission to stop the Blight and bring Teryn Loghain to justice, the Wardens are joined by Morrigan, Flemeth's daughter and an apostate mage like her mother. In order to accomplish their lofty goals, the Wardens must gather an army of dwarves, elves, mages, and Ferelden nobles by using ancient treaties signed by these races and groups long ago. On their way from the Wilds, the group stopped at Lothering, a small town, in order to gather supplies for the journey. While here, they meet and accept the aid of a Lelianna, a lay sister of the Chantry, and Sten, a mysterious Qunari warrior. In the early stages of their travels, the companions meet Levi Dryden, a merchant with connections to the Wardens and a former base of theirs within Ferelden. Traveling with him, they find Soldier's Peak, an immense fortress which had once been constructed and controlled by the Grey Wardens of Ferelden. Working tirelessly to discover the fortress' secrets, the friends met Avernus and worked with him to destroy the demons within the Peak and seal the rift within the Veil, freeing Soldier's Peak from all demonic influences once more. Avernus is allowed to live and serve the Wardens once more as a way of making up for the evil he had unleashed decades ealier. Travelling to Recliffe, Quentin infiltrates the castle and allows Jowan to scarifice Isolde to power a blood magic ritual to send him into the Fade, where he agrees to allow the demon to leave and later return to reclaim Connor. Quentin saves Kinloch Hold from a demonic invasion, saving First Enchanter Irving and recruting the mages into his army. The Ashes of Andraste are found and not defiled. The knowledge of their location are wiped from Brother Genitivi's mind using blood magic.Quentin recruits Jowan into the Grey Wardens to save him from punishment. The Dalish Elves of the Brecelian Forest are saved from a pack of werewolves when Quentin forces the Keeper Zathrian to work with the Lady of the Forest to life the curse on the werewolves. Bhelen is crowned King of Orzammar, and both Paragon Branka and the Anvil of the Void are destroyed. Quentin wins the Landsmeet and kills Teryn Loghain, placing Alistair on the throne to rule alone. Anora flees the country in order to escape the same fate as her father. Quentin refuses to allow Morrigan to perform the Dark Ritual, and sacrifices his life to kill the Archdemon. The Dalish Elves are granted land around Ostagar in return for their aid in the battle. King Alistair grants the Circle at Kinloch Hold autonomy from Chantry observations. Most of the Templars leave the tower, with Knight-Commander Gregoir and a token force remaining behind. The dwarven scholar Dagan orchestrates the establishment of a Circle of Magi in Orzammar, known as Argoran. The city elves are granted representation in the Landsmeet, with Shianni being being named Bann of the Alienage. Events of Dragon Age: Awakening The Warden Commander, Adrian Reinhard,removes the smuggling operation from Amaranthine City with the aid of the guard. Faced with a conspiracy, the Commander forces each noble family to send him a child as a hostage. The Commander chooses to defend Amaranthine City from darkspwan attack, leaving Vigil's Keep in the hands of his fellow Wardens. Both the City and the Keep survive the attack. Refusing to treat with darkspawn, the Commander kills both the Architect and the Mother. The Commander renounces the position of Arl of Amranthine, returning the title to Delilah Howe, and the Grey Wardens relocate to Soldier's Peak. Events of Dragon Age 2 Richard Hawke rose to be Champion of Kirkwall, slaying the Arishok in single combat to do so. Hawke and his companions sided with the mages in the final battle, each dispering in the aftermath. Anders was allowed to live but banished from Kirkwall by Hawke, who told him he never wanted to see him again. Sebastian is convinced to reclaim Starkhaven, returning to do so following the battle in Kirkwall. Aveline Vallen becomes Guard-Captain, and marries Donnic. She returns to Kirkwall shortly after the battle, being offered and refusing the position of viscount. Merrill's clan was killed after they turned on her following the death of Keeper Marethari. Fenris and Isabela (who returned to aid Hawke during the Quanri Invasion of Kirkwall) engaged in a sexual relationship, and left Kirkwall together in the aftermath of the battle. Bethany Hawke remained in Kirkwall followed Meredith's death, being chosen as the new First Echanter of the city. Varric also remained in Kirkwall, helping Aveline and Bethany to rebuild the city. Redirect *Main Page *Playable Races *Registration Details Category:Dragon Age Category:Dragon Age 2